


It's what brothers are for.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: A series of little stories for the soon-to-be brothers.





	1. Everything will be alright

The thudding in his chest was overwhelming, the intense sense of dread and crying that accompanied it wasn't a walk in the park either. Justin's vision was distorted as if he was looking at everything from underwater. He felt like throwing up, or he was being choked, or both. His feet were tingling, he couldn't stand anymore.

And that's Clay found him, sitting on the floor, shaking and crying. Clay was in disbelief, this wasn't the Justin Foley he knew. "J...Justin?" Clay said, hesitating. No response. "Are you okay, man?" he continued.  
Justin's breathing seemed to get more rapid, it sounded like he was being choked. Clay took a few steps forward and reached out to put his hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin's jerked violently away, shaking his head. Clay stepped back, trying to figure out what he could do. "Justin...?" Clay asked, trying to get Justin to talk. Justin's breathing calmed down a bit, but he was still struggling. "Justin, I'm staying here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Justin felt like he was drowning, everything was muffled but he heard someone - Clay, telling him it was going to be okay. Justin felt like he was on fire, then like he was made of ice. He tried to calm himself, he tried so hard but he just couldn't. He couldn't speak, he couldn't calm himself down, he felt so useless. 

"It's okay, Justin, everything is okay," Clay spoke softly, trying to help the best he could. "Just breathe, listen to my voice, focus on me." 

Justin heard Clay, "Focus on me", so he did. breathing in when Clay said to, holding his breath, and exhaling. He did this over and over until he felt okay.

"Justin?", Clay asked, seeing he had calmed down. "Are you alright?" Justin nodded, sighing heavily. "I... I'm okay.", he said sniffling, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?", Clay exclaimed, confused. "Don't be sorry, Justin, it's okay it wasn't your fault." Justin looked tired, exhausted even. "I'm fucking starving" he spoke, chuckling a bit.  
"When are you not starving?" Clay joked, Justin looked up at him and smiled.  
Clay reached his hand out to help Justin off the floor, "Let's go get some pizza."


	2. The itsy bitsy spider

"Hey, Clay, look!", Justin exclaimed as he picked up the small eight-legged creature, "Neat, huh?"

Clay looked up from his comic book, "Wha-" he cut himself off after seeing the beast in Justin's hand "Justin! What the fuck!?" Clay yelled, jolting backward.

"What?" Justin asked, confused. "Get that  _ **thing**_ out of here!" Clay said, his voice reaching higher octaves than he thought it could.

"Oh, Clay... Don't tell me you're afraid of this little guy!" Justin laughed, holding out the spider. "Get it away!"

Justin laughed some more, "Clay, it's just a baby spider, see?" He said as he let the spider crawl around on his arm. 

"Justin, I'm serious!" Clay yelled again.

"What is going on up here?" Matt asked as he entered the room. "Justin won't get it away!" Clay whined.

"Get get what away?" Matt asked, completely baffled.

"This," Justin said as he held out the little spider, "he wants to kill it!"

"Oh, Jesus!" Matt exclaimed, jumping back slightly. "God, you too?" Justin laughed, pulling the spider back towards him.

"Justin, take it outside," Matt demanded, "now." 

"God, fine," Justin said, annoyed. "Whatever!" he yelled as he stomped down the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Clay asked. Matt shrugged, going downstairs.

Matt found Justin, sitting on the front step, sullen. "You okay?" Matt asked.

Justin shrugged, "Whatever."

"What's with the spider, Justin?" Matt poked, "Why did you get upset when I told you to get rid of it?"

Justin sighed, "I've never had a pet before." Matt laughed a bit, "Is that it? You just want a pet?" he laughed some more.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Justin asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Kid," Matt said, placing a hand on Justin's shoulder, "you could've just asked."

"What?" Justin looked confused, "Really?"

"Of course! Lanie and I would want you to have a pet!" Matt said, "Just... Not a spider."

"What about a fish!" Justin happily exclaimed.

"Sure!" Matt laughed, "We could go tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Justin yelled as he ran inside to tell Clay.

 


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend Dee gave me this prompt

**"What the fuck are you doing up?" Seth drunkenly slurs as he waves a half-empty beer bottle towards Justin. "Nuh- Nothing!" Justin exclaims, breathing heavy.**

**"Nuh- Nothing," Seth mocked, "pathetic." he spat. Seth trudges towards the door. "Asshole," Justin muttered under his breath. "What the fuck did you say to me?" Seth demands. "I di-" Justin was cut off with one punch to the stomach. "Bitch!" Seth yelled, "Come on! Get up, pussy." Justin struggled to catch his breath, "I'm sor-" Seth kicked him in the face, "Shut up!"**

**Seth undid his belt, moving slowly towards Justin, "You wanna cry? I'll give you something to cry about." Seth said as he quickly swung his belt towards Justin.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Justin bolted awake, breathing hard and sweating. He looked around the pitch black room, confused as to where he was. He quickly realized he was home and laid back down, sighing. He felt... Off. Dread filled his stomach as he slowly lifted up his blanket. "Shit!" he whispered as he quietly got out of bed and stripped his sheets. "Justin? What's wrong?" A half-asleep Clay muttered. "Nothing, go back to sleep." Justin insisted. Clay yawned and turned back to his side. Justin changed his shorts and tiptoed downstairs to put his laundry in the wash. He sighed as he walked back upstairs with fresh sheets. "Justin? What are you doing?" Lainie asked, in that motherly tone of hers. "Nothing!" He quickly replied, trying to shove the sheets behind him. "Did- did you have an accident?" Laine quietly questioned. Justin could feel his face get hotter as he scoffed "No! I- I just spilled some water!" Laine quizzically looked at the boy, obviously seeing through his lie, "Justin, it's okay." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Justin sighed and nodded his head. They walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, "It was Seth." Justin started, looking towards the floor. Laine listened as he continued, "He was... Mad. And I..." Justin trailed off as he let out a shaky breath. "It's okay, I'm here." Lainie said as she held the boys hand, "You don't have to go on." She added as she saw tears form in the boy's eyes. "It's  _never_ going to happen again, okay?" Lainie assured him, "I  _promise_ Seth will  _never_ hurt you again." 

Justin hugged her before going back upstairs. Lainie went upstairs a while later, checking on the boys before entering her room. She saw Justin and Clay, both sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself as she went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is weird lmao but I gotta write what I gotta write


End file.
